for the Love of dance
by Looove
Summary: Kagome Hirugashi-Hoshima, first born to Kikyo Hoshima and Naraku Hirugashi. Ayame Wolfe, first born to an alcoholic and a drug addict. Both get enrolled to top notch dancing school and are both immediately the top of the class. After being declared the best, they both drop out and join a dance gang.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Hirugashi-Hoshima, 1st born to Kikyo Hoshima and Naraku Hirugashi.

Her parents split up and her father was given full custody of her.

She didn't have many friends because her father had her home-schooled.

He was rich, handsome young man when Kagome was in 7th grade.

The only way she meant new people was because decided to enroll her in a dance school. No academics, just dancing. Then Kagome met Ayame. Ayame was a fast, care free attitude kind of girl.

Both of them dropped out at the 12th grade level of dancing. After 12th there wasn't nothing left to do.

They were very advanced dancers. Of course, Kagome's father wasn't very happy about her dropping out of the expensive school.

He tried to force her to go back but Kagome packed her things up and ran away to her mother. Ayame, wanted to keep dancing so she started dancing with gangs.

Kagome joined her after a while. Kagome and Ayame were the best in every gang they were in. Then Kagome's mom forced her to go to high school. So it wouldn't be so bad, Ayame went to school with her.

They dancing had raised above the 10th grade level, but they were just 9th graders.

"Why is this place so big?" Ayame asked as they walked into the school. "I don't know, must have alot of kids here." Kagome said walking along side Ayame. "Where are we supposed to go?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know, lets ask someone who looks smart." Kagome said. Ayame laughed. "She looks smart." Ayame said pointing at a girl smacking a boy out cold. But Kagome had already seen the girl and walked over to her.

"Hi, You must be Ayame Wolfe. I'm Sango Kiashi." Sango said holding out a hand. "No, I'm Kagome. This is Ayame." Kagome said as Ayame walked next to her.

"Oh then your Kagome Hoshima." Sango said. "She just said that." Ayame said. "Yea, I'm going to be your tour guide for your first week then Inuyasha will take after me." Sango said.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome and Ayame said at the same time.

"You'll find out in a week." Sango said. Ayame and Kagome glanced at each other. "You can pick your schedules up in the office. When you do that, go to room 217." Sango said walking away.

"I don't like her." Ayame said as her eyes wandered as a crowd of people started to gather. "Me neither. Let's go over there. I hear music." Kagome said walking over there.

When they got there it wasn't as they thought it would be.

"They is weak." Kagome said as she saw a girl mess up real bad but keep dancing. "Let's go before we gotta teach em' some stuff." Ayame said pulling Kagome away.

"Do you think they have dance classes here?" Kagome asked.

"If they do they need some new teachers." Ayame said sitting down in a chair. "Ayame, that dude over is staring at you." Kagome said moving her head in the direction of the guy.

"I know. He gotta body." Ayame said laughing. "Lets go walk around." Kagome as the bell started to ring.

Ayame and Kagome walked around the school until another bell rang. They were playing tag when students came into the hallway. Kagome and Ayame sat on the floor laughing.

"Where't we supposed to be doing something?" Kagome said between giggles. "Oh shit Kagome! We were supposed to get schedules!" Ayame yelled pulling Kagome up.

"Where is the office?" Kagome asked a random dude. "Go fuck off." The dude responded. "Excuse me?" Kagome said raising her eyebrows.

"I said go fuck off." The dude said. A punch was sent to his jaw. A crack was heard. "Now where is the office?" Kagome asked. "Shit! Around the corner!" The dude said holding his jaw.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said walking around the corner. Ayame followed her. "Where have you been?" A very angry secretary lady yelled at them.

"Woah, you need to calm ALL of that down lady." Ayame said. "We got lost." Kagome said.

"Yea, like I haven't heard that one before. Here are your schedules." The secretary said handing them pieces of paper.

Kagome and Ayame walked out together. "Man, you wanna wait til' after lunch to follow this schedule?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, let's mess with people." Ayame said as the students started going to their classes. Kagome went to the bathroom and Ayame kept roaming the halls. Several students that day went home with bloody noses. Kagome and Ayame met at the cafeteria for lunch. "Lunch is almost over, lets skip it." Kagome said.

"Ok, well get some food after school." Ayame said pulling out her schedule. "My schedule says I gotta go to math, what about yours?" Ayame asked.

"Mine says mathematics." Kagome said. "Same thing!" Ayame said pulling Kagome. When they arrived they were late and were having giggle attacks.

"You must be Ms. Hirugashi and Ms. Wolfe." The teacher lady said. "I thought your last name was Hoshima." Sango said.

"I don't know what my last name is." Kagome murmured. "I know that in this class your last name is Hirugashi." Teacher lady said. Ayame had ignored the lady and sat down next to the window. Kagome sat down behind her.

"And Ms. Kaishi, please remember next time to raise your hand." Teacher lady said. "Yes Ms. Kalghing." Sango said. Ayame passed a note to Kagome.

_Dear Kagome,_

_That Sango girl is a copy of Amulie! LoLz_

_-Ayame_

Kagome wrote something down and passed it to Ayame.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Nah! Amulie is worse! Amulie never was that nice to us._

_Also, is the dude behind me staring at me?_

_-Kagome_

Ayame scribbled back and passed it to Kagome.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your right! Amulie tried to jump us with her friends but it doesn't look like Sango has any friends. Yea, the dude behind is staring at you, but I give him a zero!_

_-Holding Laughter Ayame_

Kagome smiled and wrote back to her.

_Dear Ayame,_

_I give him a zero too! I can feel his eyes on me! Help me out here!_

_-Feeling violated Kagome_

Ayame almost laughed out loud. She passed it to Kagome.

_Dear Kagome,_

_HELP IS ON THE WAY! After this note don't write back. I'm going to send you another note but give it the dude behind you._

_-Heroic Ayame_

Ayame passed another note to Kagome.

Kagome passed it back. The dude opened it.

_Dear Dude behind Kagome,_

_I see you staring at Kagome, yea that's the name of the girl in front of you... LEAVE HER ALONE! She doesn't like you._

_-Annoyed Ayame_

The dude passed a note to Ayame. But he got out of his seat to give to her and the teacher saw him. "Ayame, please read to the class what your note says." Ms. Kalghing said.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Fuck you! How do you know what Kagome thinks of me! Get your own fucking life!_

_-Pissed Hojo_

"Hojo! Get out! NOW!" Ms. Kalghing yelled at Hojo. Hojo quickly gathered his things and got out. A few minutes later Kagome passed a note to Ayame.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Thank you Ayame! I owe you one!_

_-Happy Kagome_

Ayame scribbled something back.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Its ok, I had fun. I got him put out of class. But now the dude with black hair is staring at you._

_-Best friend Ayame_

Kagome looked at the boy with black hair and smiled.

_Dear Ayame,_

_He broke the hottie scale._

_-Flirting Kagome_

Ayame eyes widened.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Class is almost over, MAKE YOUR MOVE AFTER CLASS!_

_-Good Advice Ayame_

Kagome smiled. Then the bell rang. Kagome passed a quick note to Ayame before she walked over to the black haired boy.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Thank you Ayame! Wish me luck!_

_-Hottie Kagome_

Ayame walked out the classroom and went to her next class. 'Awww, I didn't check to see if we had the same class next. Oh well. Kagome needs to spend some time with him.' Ayame said as she looked at her schedule.

"Performing Arts?" Ayame said. Her eyes widened. She ran to her class. Kagome was already there flirting with black haired boy.

'Go Kagome.' Ayame said sitting next to her. "Hey, your name is Ayame right?" The black haired boy said. "Yea." Ayame said smiling. "Kagome says your really like dancing." The black haired boy said.

"Me and Kagome use to go to a dancing school." Ayame said. Kagome and the boy looked at each other.

"Ayame, his friend is interested in you. He broke the hottie scale too." Kagome whispered in her ear.

"Where is he?" Ayame asked. "He should be here in a couple of minutes. He has this class too." The black haired boy said. "What is his name?" Ayame asked Kagome. "Koga." Kagome said smiling.

"So Koga, do you like dancing?" Ayame asked. "My name isn't Koga, its Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said. "Oh, then whose Koga?" Ayame asked. "I'm Koga."

A guy with black hair in a ponytail said. Yep, he rebuilt the hottie scale and broke it. Ayame could feel herself melting. "Hi Koga, This is Ayame and Kagome." Inuyasha said introducing them so Ayame wouldn't have to talk.

"Why weren't you two at lunch?" Koga asked sitting down next to Ayame.

"Some things came up." Kagome quickly said smiling. "Yea, Alot of things came up." Ayame said giggling. Kagome started giggling too. "What's so funny?" Koga asked.

"Oh nothing. Those things were so funny." Ayame said putting her head down on her desk. "Did you dye your hair red or is it natural?" Koga asked. Ayame looked up. "Its natural and dyed." Ayame said. "What?" Koga asked.

"She was born with orange hair and she added a little red, you can still see the orange." Kagome explained. "Oh." Koga said. "I'm here!" A dude with short hair in a ponytail said running in.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sango yelled running after him. "Ms. Kaishi and Mr. Lodeko! Sit down right now!" A teacher yelled coming in. Sango blushed a bright red quickly taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

The boy with short hair sat down next to Koga. "She's pissed today." Koga whispered to Ayame.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see we have new students today. Please stand up and tell us your names." The teacher said sitting on his desk. Ayame was first.

"My name is Ayame. Ummmmmm." Ayame thought. 'Go fuck off.' Ayame thought to say but held it back and sat down.

"My name is Kagome Hirugashi-Hoshima." Kagome said sitting down. "Isn't your father Naraku Hirugashi?" the teacher asked. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, and Kikyo Hoshima is my mother." Kagome said putting her head down. "Well its a honor to have Naraku's daughter in my dance class." The teacher said. "This is a dance class!" Ayame shouted out. "Yes it is." The teacher said.

"It doesn't look like one." Kagome murmured. "I know that you and Ms. Hirugashi are use to big studios with mirrors all around the room but this is a public school." The teacher said. Kagome and Ayame started laughing.

"What is so funny?" The teacher asked. "You!" Ayame said. The teacher eyebrows went up. "Anyway, lets begin today's lesson. Today we are going to start a different style of dancing. JHipHop." The teacher said.

"Any questions?" The teachers asked. Ayame's hand went up.

"Ms. Wolfe." The teacher said. "What is your level of dancing and did you attend any dancing school?" Ayame asked.

"Ummmm, I attended Ghengadashi Dancing School and I graduated so I'm sure my level is very high." The teacher said smirking.

"Not really, Ghengadashi had never had 1 student to qualify for the Tokyo Dance University. That is why my dad took me out of there." Kagome said smartly.

"Yea, Ghengadashi doesn't have classes for the advanced. Only classes for people who want to know how to dance." Ayame said. "Anymore questions?" The teacher said getting annoyed. Kagome raised her hand. "Ms. Hoshima." The teacher said.

"Have you won any awards for your dancing skills?" Kagome asked. "No." The teacher said. "How old do you have to be to teach this class?" Ayame asked. "Older than you." The teacher said. "Are you gay?" The boy with short hair asked. "No, anybody can dance Miroku." The teacher said.

"Do you have an assistant?" Ayame asked.

"No." The teacher asked. "You should have one because you need one." Kagome said. "That's enough! Since Ayame and Kagome are such advanced dancers they are going to teach the lesson today!" The teacher yelled walking out.

"Great!" Kagome and Ayame said getting up in front of the class. "Ok, while Kagome calls a friend of ours, we need to move these desks out of the way." Ayame said pushing the teacher's desk to the wall.

_10 minutes L8r_

"Where is Kagome?" A guy with long black hair in a braid asked walking into the classroom.

"I'm right here Bankotsu!" Kagome said. "What do you two want?" Bankotsu asked looking at Ayame and Kagome. "I need you to dance with me." Kagome said leading him to the front of the classroom.

"Ok, we are going start off with something easy." Kagome said. "Like what?" Ayame asked. "We are going to start off with partners." Bankotsu said grabbing Kagome. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "He's Bankotsu, me and Ayame's assistant." Kagome said smiling. "We need some music." Ayame said. "I got my phone." Kagome said getting her phone.

"Our first lesson in JHipHop is going to be body language." Bankotsu said. "I'll get some speakers." Ayame said dialing a number on Kagome's phone. "Everybody get a partner." Kagome said. When she saw that everybody had a partner except for Koga and Inuyasha.

"Koga, Ayame is your partner. Inuyasha, I am your partner." Kagome said.

"Now what is body language?" Bankotsu asked the class. Miroku raised his hand. "Boy with short hair." Bankotsu said.

"My name is Miroku. Body Language is how you talk with your body." Miroku said winking at his partner, Sango. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Correct, who would like to show an example of body language?" Bankotsu said. "Boy with long hair." Bankotsu pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped up. He started dancing to Kagome. Kagome responded.

"Keep dancing." Bankotsu getting out his phone. He started to play 'Drop It Low'.

Kagome and Inuyasha switched, when Ester Dean was singing Kagome was talking to Inuyasha with body language.

When Chris Brown started singing Inuyasha was talking to Kagome with body language.

Before the song ended Bankotsu changed it to 'Your A Jerk'.

After a few minutes of changing songs every minute Kagome was sweating.

'I'm not going to need to go to practice today with Ayame dancing like this.' Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha got together and went apart again.

"Kagome likes Inuyasha." Ayame whispered to Bankotsu. "I know. This is a perfect example of body language." Bankotsu whispered back.

"She's going to be pissed at you for making her dance this long. Especially to official songs." Ayame said.

"Inuyasha isn't who you think he is. That is all I can say." Bankotsu said sighing. "What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Do you see how he is dancing? It's familiar isn't it?" Bankotsu said. "Yea, but he can't be one of them. He would have stopped dancing with Kagome already." Ayame said.

"Kagome isn't using her official moves." Bankotsu said. "So why hasn't Kagome stopped dancing with him?" Ayame asked.

"She likes him alot." Bankotsu said as the song ended and Kagome and Inuyasha were nose to nose. Ayame started clapping. Kagome blushed. Then the bell rang.

Kagome quickly gathered her things and rushed out.

Ayame caught up with her. "You got really close." Ayame said. Ayame stopped as she saw tears coming Kagome's face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Ayame asked pulling her into the bathroom. "I can't have him." Kagome said. Ayame eyes softened. "He's a fucken Kaobu!" Kagome yelled hugging Ayame.

"Why didn't you show him you were an Abuko?" Ayame asked. "I couldn't." Kagome said looking down.

"Its ok Kagome. Just don't speak of what you did. You could get killed for it." Ayame said. "Yea, your right." Kagome said wiping her tears away.

They walked together to their last hour in silence.

When they walked in they were late. The teacher tried nagging them but Kagome just walked to an open seat and put her head.

Ayame sat next to Koga. Koga passed her a note.

_Dear Ayame,_

_What's wrong with Kagome?_

_-Koga_

Ayame read it and wrote back.

_Dear Koga,_

_…..._

_-Sick of this bull Ayame_

Koga eyes widened. Then Inuyasha passed him a note.

_Dear Koga,_

_Does Kagome know?_

_-Inuyasha_

Koga wrote back.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I don't know._

_-Koga_

Then Ayame passed a note to Kagome. Kagome just looked at the folded up piece of paper. She read it and wrote back.

_Dear Ayame,_

_There is going to be a party on the Ghengadashi campus tonight. They gotta beach and everything remember? Just got a text about it from Amulie._

_-Getting Over Bull Kagome_

Ayame smiled at the note. She wrote something back.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm inviting Koga. Do you wanna talk to Inuyasha about it?_

_-Getting Excited Ayame_

Kagome sighed as she wrote back.

_Dear Ayame,_

_…..maybe….._

_-Thinking Kagome_

Ayame smiled. She passed a note to Koga.

_Dear Koga,_

_There is a party tonight at Ghengadashi campus. You wanna come?_

_-Just being nice Ayame_

Koga chuckled. He wrote back.

_Dear Ayame,_

_Sure, can Inuyasha come?_

_-Koga_

Ayame read the note.

_Dear Koga,_

_I can't answer that..._

_-Getting annoyed Ayame_

Then Kagome passed a note to Inuyasha.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_We gotta talk…._

_-Confused Kagome_

Inuyasha wrote back.

_Dear Kagome,_

_When?_

_-Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Tonight at Ghengadashi campus. There is a party._

_-Getting Happy Kagome_

Inuyasha smiled.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Meet you there. Can't wait._

_-Inuyasha_

Then the bell rang. Kagome jumped out of her seat and grabbed Ayame.

"What about practice?" Ayame asked. "Abuko is going to be there. So is Kaobu. And all the others." Kagome said smiling. "How come I didn't get notified of it?" Ayame asked.

"Kari knows we are at school together. She assumes that I tell you everything that happens." Kagome said laughing.

"What are you wearing?" Ayame asked. "Kari said wear blue." Kagome said.

"Bye, see you tonight." Ayame said running towards the bus stop. Kagome waved as she started walking home.

'I wonder what Inuyasha will think when he finds out I'm an Abuko.' Kagome thought as she walked up the steps to her house.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted closing the door behind her.

"Kagome! How was your first day of school?" Kikyo asked drying her hands. "It was eventful. Me and Ayame got to teach our dance class. The teacher got mad." Kagome said smiling. "Ayame was there?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea, we were together all day. Do I have anything blue?" Kagome asked. "Yea, I just bought a blue outfit last weekend." Kikyo said.

"Oh yea, I'm going to a party at Ghengadashi tonight." Kagome said.

"That dance school that got mad because Naraku said that they suck?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea. They have had a nice campus but their classes suck." Kagome said walking up the stairs to her room. "I'm not going to home til' 10 tomorrow!" Kikyo yelled up the stairs as she continued washing the dishes.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"Better call dad to get a ride." Kagome said dialing her father's number.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked.

"Do you have caller ID?" Kagome asked.

"No. I don't like reading." Naraku said.

"Oh, this is Kagome." Kagome said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Sesshomaru calling saying he was going to kill you!" Naraku yelled into the phone.

"He said that? Damn, he's probably going to be at the party tonight then." Kagome said.

"Party? What party?" Naraku asked.

"There is a party tonight at Ghengadashi. Can you drive me?" Kagome asked.

"No." Naraku said coldly.

"Why?" Kagome whined.

"I'm not driving to one of those dance competitions where you could get killed." Naraku said.

"I'm not going to get killed." Kagome said.

"You almost got shot, ran over and stabbed in the chest Kagome." Naraku said.

"I didn't 'almost' get ran over. I jumped on the hood of the car." Kagome said.

"My point exactly! Does your mother know about Abuko?" Naraku asked.

"No, and its going to stay that way! Now drive me or I'm going to let a stranger drive me." Kagome said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Naraku said hanging up the phone. Kagome ran down the stairs to get greeted by her mother.

"Naraku is coming to pick me up." Kagome said.

"Ok, here is some money." Kikyo said handing her some money.

"Thanks." Kagome said as a horn was heard from outside. "Bye Mom." Kagome said kissing her on the cheek. "Have fun Kagome." Kikyo said waving at her daughter.

**_20 minutes L8r_**

"Bye Dad." Kagome said jumping out the car. "If you die, I'm going to kill Sesshomaru." Naraku said.

"I'm not going to get killed." Kagome closing the door behind her. 'Dutty Dutty' was playing very loudly. Kagome saw Ayame getting into with a Kaobu.

"Time to show em how its done." Kagome said running over to help Ayame as another Kaobu approached Ayame.

"You started without me!" Kagome said warming up beside Ayame.

"Well hell, she was talking about you." Ayame said pushing the girl away. Kagome and Ayame won against the girl. When they were done they were sweating. "Where is Kari and the rest of Abuko?" Kagome asked.

"Inside, Kaobu is on the other side of the beach." Ayame said. "You look cute." Kagome said smiling.

"Thanks, my mom thinks I'm a stripper for wearing this." Ayame said.

"A bikini and some shorts, daily wear for teenagers in California." Kagome said smiling. "What did your mom say?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing. She bought me this outfit." Kagome said. Kagome was wearing her hair down with a blue flower in her hair.

She was wearing a thigh length blue dress with blue flip flops. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running up to her. "Oh shit." Kagome muttered under her breath. "

I'll meet you in the beach house in few minutes." Kagome said waving at Ayame. "Why are you wearing red Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"My friend told me to wear it. Why are you wearing blue?" Inuyasha asked looking her in the eyes.

"I'm your enemy." Kagome murmured dropping her head down. "So its true. You really are an Abuko." Inuyasha said. "And you're a Kaobu." Kagome said looking up.

It was silence between them. "Now what?" Kagome asked hoping he would know. "Koga is a Kaobu too." Inuyasha said. Kagome eyes widened.

"So is Miroku and Sango. Basically most of the people you know at school are Kaobu or Losbu." Inuyasha said.

"Its funny that I only danced with you once, and now I wanna give it all up to do it again." Kagome said turning around. "Wait, you would give it ALL up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, just for another dance. Its stupid right? I thought so. Bye." Kagome said running into the beach house.

"Hey Yasha! Were putting the plan into action now!" Miroku yelled walking up from behind Inuyasha.

"I'm going into position." Inuyasha said running to the Kaobu side of the beach.

'The Abuko are going to get exterminated tonight.' Inuyasha thought as he watched Ayame sit down on the bench outside of the beach house.

Then the signal was given for Inuyasha's group to go into action.

"AYE!" Inuyasha yelled walking up to the beach house.

Half of the Kaobu followed his lead and started to the 'Aye' made my people. "What's going on?" Ayame asked herself. It wasn't usual for the Kaobu to start a dance. "Something is up Ayame." Kagome said grabbing her.

"What are we doing?" Ayame asked. "Were accepting the challenge." Kagome said as she and Ayame started dancing their way outside.

"Kari is sending us as an distraction?" Ayame asked.

"Yea, our job is to keep it clean." Kagome said. "What if we fail?" Ayame asked.

"We die with the rest of the Abuko." Kagome said jerkin'. Then Kagome got into with a girl. Kagome ended by doing some signature moves and actually hurt the girl's feelings.

'I wonder if Inuyasha is apart of this.' Kagome wondered as someone pushed her.

'Shit, were going down.' Kagome thought started to dance harder. Her hips were faster, she pumped her chest faster, she pushed people away from her with all her strength.

Then 'Lollipop' started to play. It was over.

"WE GOING DIRTY!" Kagome yelled at Ayame who had looked at her like she was crazy.

Kagome knew that when Ayame got dirty, she was going to get into a fight and get into bed with a dude.

Then Kari and the rest of Abuko came out.

'Sexy Can I' started to play.

When did dancing get so serious. A song like this was made to have fun, not if you lost your dead. That was the only thing going through her mind as the Kaobu started to fight with the Abuko.

'We Be Steady Mobbin' started to play. "FUCK THESE BITCHES!" Ayame yelled.

"We don't won't no problems!" Kagome yelled pulling Ayame away from a fight.

"Its over Kagome!" Ayame yelled hugging Kagome.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru jumping towards her with a knife.

Then **BLANK.**

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.! :-D.[!]**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoken in her bed. The bed she only slept when she was in her fathers house. She quickly sat up. "What happened?" She murmured looking down at herself. She was in her pajamas and tangled in her blankets. Then there was a knock at her door. "Kagome, sweetie, are you awake?" A voice asked behind the door. A voice only a daughter could hate but be so relieved to hear.

"Yes mom." Kagome answered as she tried to untangle herself. "Good morning sunshine." A woman with long black hair greeted as she opened the door with a plate of breakfast. "Yea, where's dad?" Kagome asked as she put the food on her lap.

Her mother had given her up to her dad when she was still a baby and was happy to see her daughter on her doorstep.

So, why was she back at her dad's?

"He said he had to leave for awhile and asked me to stay here with you til' he returned." She answered sitting down.

"Oh." Kagome said looking down at the waffles and orange juice.

* * *

A girl with blood red hair jolted awake as she heard the front door slam open. 'How'd I get here?' She thought as she quickly got out her bed. Looking down at her pajamas, she noticed she was in her messy room.

"Ayame!" an angry man yelled forcing her door open. "Yes." Ayame answered nonchalantly putting her hands on her hips. "Why were you at that party? You could've been killed!" He shouted as some feet were heard coming up the stairs.

"I was at that party because I'm a teenager. I go to parties and if I knew it was gonna get outta hand like that, I wouldn't have gone." Ayame lied.

She knew it was probably gonna get crazy, but she wouldn't be a pussy and back out. Then she noticed her mom standing by the doorway.

"Whatever Ayame. I'm not a dumbass and I know how you are. You love crazy shit like that and its irresponsible." The man declared. "Your point?" Ayame asked crossing her arms. "You are grounded. No buts." He said as he turned around and stormed past the small woman leaning on the door. "He's just drunk Ayame." She said as Ayame rolled her eyes.

"And your just high." Ayame murmured looking into her bloodshot eyes. "Your so pretty, we just don't want anything to happen to that face of yours." She babbled as she stumbled over to her daughter.

"Of course." Ayame said looking over at the crowns and sashes she had won when she was little.

She had dumped them all over her room. Ayame sidestepped her mother and made her way to the bathroom.

**Next Day .**

Everyone was quiet as Kagome and Ayame entered the school. They stared and whispered as Kagome & Ayame passed by them. "So," Kagome began trying not to stare back at all the stares. "I got grounded." Ayame admitted as they started to lean on some lockers.

"So? That's never stopped either of us before." Kagome said as she put her book bag down. "What about you? How was it being back with your dad?" Ayame asked.

"My dad wasn't even there. My mom was there though and I'm surprised though. I thought she had kicked me out and I was back living with my dad. I still haven't talked to him yet either." Kagome admitted also.

"We gotta chill out though. Yesterday was a little too crazy." Ayame said as started to look through her book bag.

"I agree, even though she was hiding it, I could tell she was worried about me." Kagome said. "We should go to class. The bell's about to ring." Ayame said as she pulled her phone out her book bag. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Hard.

The students around them went to their classes as the two laughed. Soon, the hallway was empty.

"Bro, listen to us." Kagome choked out between her laughs. "I know. Like we'd really chill out after last night." Ayame laughed as she put her book bag on. "Yea." Kagome said putting hers on as well.

"Hey. Why aren't you in class?" A voice called out to them. They turned around. It was the principal.

Both sprinted away in opposite directions.

**Lunch Time .**

After escaping from the principal, they had met up in the girls' locker room. Both out of breath, sat on the sink. "Whatcha you wanna do today?" Kagome asked catching her breath.

"Truthfully, I really don't wanna even be here." Ayame admitted as she got off the sink counter and examined herself in the mirror. She had her hair in her trademark pig tails and they were lopsided.

"Crap." She said as she tried to even them out. Kagome laughed. "No wonder everybody was staring." Kagome teased.

"Fuck you. They were staring at the scar you have on your face from Sesshomaru." Ayame shot back. "Whatever, I look adorable and like a bad ass at the same time." Kagome said turning around and examining it. "Better be careful though Kagome, that cut is probably fueling Sesshomaru to try some shit like that again." Ayame said as she finished her hair. Then Kagome's eyes widened.

"Whats wrong?" Ayame asked. "My dad's gonna kill him. He's gonna snap and have him cut up and cremated." Kagome confessed.

Ayame laughed.

"Your dad'll be on Japan's Most Wanted and Sesshomaru'll be on one of those shows when they still look for missing people." Ayame responded.

Then a girl with long brown hair walked in. Kagome and Ayame looked at each other and winked. The girl went one of many lockers. "Whats up?" Ayame asked turning around and facing her. The girl ignored her. "Yea, aren't you supposed to be in class." Kagome said jumping off the counter.

"Nope." The girl responded taking everything out the locker. "Why not?" Ayame asked as they both started to approach her. "I'm going home." The girl answered as she put the clothes in her book bag. "So lucky." Kagome mused.

"Yea, nice talking to you. I gotta go." The girl said as she made her to the door. Ayame and Kagome followed her out of boredom.

They froze as they saw the girl get in a red Ferrari with four other guys. All but one looking very familiar. "Oh shit Kagome." Ayame said recognizing the two silver haired ones.

"Yea." Kagome said as the girl got in the car. The car pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. Kagome looked at Ayame but she wasn't there. She looked the other way and saw her running out the door. Kagome quickly followed.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as Ayame looked around the parking lot. "We have to follow them. They could be going to a secret Kaobu meeting on how to kill the rest of us or something." Ayame explained spotting Kagome's car. She ran over to it.

"COME ON KAGOME!" Ayame shouted as Kagome finally arrived and unlocked the doors.

They jumped in her black Camaro and drove in the direction of the red Ferrari. "Ayame, what if Sesshomaru sees me?" Kagome asked as she spotted the car.

"You said it yourself, your dad'll cut him up and cremate him." Ayame responded putting on her seatbelt.

"But I wanna actually live to see that ya know." Kagome responded keeping her distance from the car. "Anyways, I'm gonna call Kari and tell her what's up." Ayame declared dialing the number in her HTC One.

"You do that." Kagome said as the car turned. A few more turns and the car stopped in front of an abandoned building. Kagome parked her car a few feet away and slouched down so it would appear the car was empty.

But she forgot about how Ayame doesn't even listen to her when she's on the phone.

Luckily, Sesshomaru & crew weren't worried about the black car parked a few spaces away. Kagome watched Inuyasha, Koga and that Sango chick get out of the car. She really didn't expect Sango to ever be one to get mixed up with this stuff.

'Can't judge a book by its cover.' Kagome thought as she watched the boy with short black hair get out too.

They all walked inside the abandoned building. Ayame finally hung up the phone as they walked in. "Kari's worried but she knows we can handle it." Ayame said looking around. "They all went inside that abandoned building." Kagome answered the question Ayame didn't ask. "Well, why are we just sitting here then?" Ayame asked getting out of the car.

"Ayame, wait! What if somebody recognizes us?" Kagome asked following her. "You left your key in the ignition didn't you?" Ayame questioned as the door got closer and closer. "Of course." Kagome said as she put her hands inside her leather jacket.

"Ok then. If they recognize us and wanna do something crazy, our escape car shall be ready." Ayame answered as they stopped in front of the door. They stared at the door.

"We can die in there today." Ayame admitted. "We can die out here any day." Kagome said as she opened the door. They were met by the most biggest party any of them had ever seen. 'Ayy Ladies' by Travis Porter played loudly. "How could we not hear this from outside?" Ayame yelled. "I dunno, but all I is Kaobu here." Kagome shouted looking over the people.

"Let's blend." Ayame said as she started to dance with the crowd. Kagome stood and watched Ayame dance with their enemy, and yet, she had the longing to join her.

**One Hour Later .**

'Work Hard, Play Hard' by Wiz Khalifa started to play and Ayame and Kagome started to sing along. So far, no one recognized them as Abuko's and they had found out that this party was a celebration because they had supposedly 'won' yesterday.

"I'm hungry!" Kagome yelled as her and Ayame held hands so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. "Me too! I think there's food by the bathrooms." Ayame shouted as she lead Kagome to the food.

Clearly somebody had just raided the Wal Mart down the street and grabbed all the alcohol & junk food they saw. After a few drinks & bags of hot fries, they were ready to dance some more. But Ayame said she had to pee so Kagome decided to wait for her by the food table.

Two minutes later, Ayame returned with a friend. "Hey Kagome!" Ayame shouted pulling her friend with her.

Kagome turned around and froze as she quickly recognized the guy Ayame was with.

"Hello Ayame." Kagome said picking up her drink. "You remember Koga don't you? He said we're cool to party. Most of the leaders who would get mad are fucked up and don't give a fuck anymore." Ayame shouted.

Kagome's scared face quickly turned into a gigantic grin. 'Shots' by LMFAO ft. Lil Jon started to play.

"SHOTS!" All three of them yelled, each grabbing a bottle of vodka and popping the cap.

**2 AM .**

**_(A/N: Yeah, they've been partying since 10 AM . #HardCore .)_**

Kagome, Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all stumbled out of the abandoned with the party that was still going strong. "Ok, we can't afford to have two drunk drivers on the street tonight, so who's car we taking?" Koga asked with his arm around Ayame.

"Depends on who's the least drunk between Kagome and Inuyasha." Ayame declared looking back at the staggering couple. Both were completely wasted and fucked up and the same time. "I'm the wiener." Kagome slurred as she felt Inuyasha lean on her more. Sango and Miroku laughed.

"What? I'm not gonna leave my freakin' car here overnight." He argued as he leant way too much on her shoulder. "Sesssshomaruuuu will get it for you." Kagome said as she removed his arm from around her. "But, don't you only have five seats?" Sango giggled. "Yeah, and its like six of us." Miroku added.

"Work that shit out, I'm calling shotgun." Ayame declared as her and Koga slumped over Kagome's car. Kagome got in the car and revved the engine. "I believe the second least drunk person should have shotgun." Inuyasha declared as he stumped over the passenger side.

Twenty one minutes later, everyone had squeezed into the car. Sango on Miroku's lap, Koga and Inuyasha in the backseat. Ayame in the passenger and Kagome driving. "Where am I going anyways?" Kagome asked as she turned into the street. "Your mom should've left by now and your dad most likely isn't home. We could crash at your house." Ayame suggested. "Aren't you like rich or something?" Sango asked as she leaned up and leaned on the armrest between Ayame and Kagome. "Yeah." Kagome said as she swerved from side to side.

"Stay straight babe." Inuyasha advised. "What time is it anyway?" Koga asked. "2:27." Ayame said. "You all cool with crashing at my place?" Kagome asked as she turned down her street. There were a noises of approval.

"Rules!" Kagome stated as she speeded up. "No disturbing nobody sleeping." Ayame said. "No weed, my dad can smell that stuff from a mile away." Kagome said. "Man, what am I supposed to do with all of this then?" Miroku asked pulling out two bags.

"Bro, where'd you get that from?" Inuyasha asked grabbing one. "It was like a ton of it in the back." Miroku answered. "We're here!" Ayame said excitingly as Kagome pulled into her driveway.

"Anymore rules?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the door. "No alcohol or loud music pass 4 am." Kagome said as walked up her driveway to the door. "That gives us a least a hour to have some fun." Koga teased as he put his arm around Ayame.

"I don't have any condoms so no sex either." Kagome said as she opened the door. "Damn, this is big." Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"Shhhh." Kagome said as she tiptoed up the stairs to make sure none of her parents her home. She opened both the doors and saw empty beds. "Are we good?" Ayame yelled up the stairs. "All good." Kagome yelled running down the stairs. "You never told me what to do with my weed." Miroku said as he pulled it out again.

"Not smoke it." Kagome answered as she went to the kitchen. "Does your parents always leave all this alcohol out in the open?" Koga asked as he watched her pop the top of champagne. "Yeah, my dad likes to drink." Kagome said referring to all the different wines, champagnes, vodka and alcoholic beverages on the counter.

**20 Minutes & Seven Bottles of Alcoholic Beverages Later .**

"Kagome, my mom's gonna kill me." Ayame complained as she turned to Kagome.

"No she won't, I'll snap and cut them up and cremate them." Kagome teased. Everyone had passed out all over her room.

Miroku and Sango laying on her couch. Koga sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch, bottle of vodka in his hand. Inuyasha, sitting on the floor also but leaning on the foot of Kagome's bed.

"Everybody's gonna have one hell of a hangover when they wake up." Ayame said laughing. She was responded by a snore, indicating that Kagome had just passed out. "Bottoms up, I guess." Ayame taking the bottle of wine next to Kagome's bed.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning sweet cheeks." Ayame greeted as Kagome opened her locker. "Shut up." Kagome said as she threw her book bag in it. Ayame laughed. "Somebody drank a few too many." Ayame teased.

"Just shut up. I don't even know how I found the strength to drive here today." Kagome said leaning against her locker.

"The fact that you would see me and Inuyasha today got you here today." Ayame replied as she leaned next to her. "Fuck off, no point in seeing him again." Kagome said. "What, why?" Ayame asked. Kagome glared at Ayame through her black sunglasses.

"Last night wasn't supposed to happen Ayame. They are the enemy." Kagome said. "But they don't mind." Ayame argued.

"But I do. We swore our lives to this Ayame, be loyal for once gosh." Kagome said as she walked in the direction of her class. Ayame stood there staring at her best friend actually going to class.

"Hey Ayame!" A boy with long black hair yelled to her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Koga." She greeted as they started jibber jabbering.

**Meanwhile .**

Kagome took a seat next to the window and gazed out of it. As the students filled the classroom, she paid them no mind. Her iPhone made a dinging noise and she looked at it. It was from Kari, "Meeting at noon," it read. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'At least I tried.' Kagome thought as she stood as the teacher started their lesson.

"What's the problem?" They asked. Kagome fakely coughed. "Not feeling too good, think it's the swine flu." Kagome said coughing over exaggerated as she kept making her way towards the door.

"Its not swine flu season Ms. Hoshima." He stated. "Whatever flu season it is then." Kagome said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"Kagome, I advise you to stay, one more absence and you're suspended." He said. "See you in few days then, hopefully whatever flu season it is will wear off." Kagome said as she walked out. She dialed Ayame and started in the direction of the parking lot. It went to voicemail as Kagome exited the school and spotted a very familiar red car parked next to her. Her mind said 'Shit,' while her heart said 'Thank God.' Kagome took a deep breath and called Ayame once again. 'Hi,' She answered. "Get out of the car." Kagome ordered staring at the car. 'Inuyasha said hey.' She replied as the background got noisier.

"Get out the damn car." Kagome repeated more sternly. 'Get in the damn car.' Ayame joked back.

"You don't want me to come in that car Ayame, I will drag your ass out and into mine." Kagome warned as she started to walk towards her own car. "Awww, come on Kags." Ayame replied as she watched her best friend glare at her. Kagome hung up the phone as she opened the door to her car.

"Crap, I gotta go." Ayame said climbing over Koga and opening the car door.

* * *

**Ah, short & sweet . Review , =)**


End file.
